This invention relates to a conveyor system having a conveying surface by which a load supported thereon may be conveyed. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to a corner unit, for such a conveyor system, of the kind, hereinafter referred to as being of the kind specified, comprising a plurality of load supporting members which are rotatable about axes which are inclined to each other so as to cause a load to be conveyed along a curved path around a corner.
Hitherto the load supporting members have comprised elongate rollers which extend transversely to the path and which are rotatable about axes which radiate from a centre of curvature of the path.
An object of the invention is to provide a new and improved conveyor system and a further object is to provide a new and improved corner unit of the kind specified.